8x17 Vampire Diaries
by gabi123
Summary: 8x17 Previously on the Vampire diaries, there have been many sad moments. Stefan's death was the most shocking thing that has ever happened to TVD. After his death, everyone was sad, even Bonnie. Damon couldn't imagine his life without his brother but he had to deal with it. As it was so hard to get over Stefan's death Damon was trying to get his mind of it, by talking with Elena


8x17

Previously on the Vampire diaries, there have been many sad moments. Stefan's death was the most shocking thing that has ever happened to TVD. After his death, everyone was sad, even Bonnie.

 **Damon couldn't imagine his life without his brother but he had to deal with it. As it was so hard to get over Stefan's death Damon was trying to get his mind of it, by talking with Elena**. **He was so happy that Elena was back in life, but at the same time he was disatisfied with the fact that Stefan died. Elena was as sad as Damon and she was trying to make Damon happy, but that was impossible. Caroline couldn't handle Stefan's death. She was the one that got most hurt. Stefan died the day that they got married. Who could imagine that the day of their marriage would be the day of Stefan's death? Nobody. As a woman, Caroline was imagining that her marriage would be the happiest day of her life but things went upside down. She was crying every day and every night. She would be dead right now if she didn't have her kids and her friends by her side. Bonnie was also really sad. Most of the people that she loved love,Enzo died because Stefan killed him. Bonnie has a pure heart and she forgived Stefan for what he did. She missed both of them.**

 **After weeks, Mystic Falls had a unexpected visitor. It was The Mikaelson Family. There was Elijah, Klaus, Rebecca and Freya. They went to Damon's house to talk to him.**

 **K(Klaus)-Hello there my friend. I heard the bad news. Im really sorry about your brother and my old friend'said with his british accent.**

 **D(Damon)- Isn't a little late too say sorry?'**

 **K-Oh isn't enough that i came here to say sorry?**

 **D-There's no way that you came here to say sorry. You must need something. Im all ears' said and smirked**

 **K-Well, we came here to live Damon. Caroline must be really sad and im here to be with her.**

 **E(Elena)-You are the last person that Caroline wants to see right now!**

 **K-Welcome Elena! To be honest with you i prefered you when you were dead...' said and laughed hysterically**

 **Eli(Elijah)- Guys stop. This is not the right time to fight. Sorry for Klaus's attitude. That's how he acts when he is sad. Right Klaus?' said and looked Klaus angrily.**

 **K- Oh Elijah. You will always be there to save your older brother.'said and laughed**

 **R(Rebbeca)-Stoppp. Lets go and find a nice house to live because New Orleans didn't have many big houses for people to live'said and laughed.**

 **K-You guys can go.I have to visit somebody.'said and disappeared.**

 **Klaus was heading to Caroline's house while his family was searching for a house. Klaus finaly reached to caroline's house. He was nervous to knock the door because he didn't know how Caroline would react. Hia hand was shaking. Suddenly the door opened and Caroline got out. Caroline looked at Klaus. They were staring each other for at least one minute.**

 **K-I am supposed to say Hello right?' said and smirked**

 **C(Caroline)-What are you doing here?'said and she was ready to close the door to his face**

 **K-Don't be afraid'said and tried to push the door away. I am here to see how are you.**

 **Caroline opened the door slowly.**

 **C-You can...come in..i guess...**

 **Klaus crossed the door. When he came in he saw some pctures of Caroline and Stefan...and of course he got jealous..**

 **C-So are you going to stay here?**

 **K-I thing so. Things in New Orleans didn't go so well.**

 **C-What do you mean?**

 **K-Let's not talk about that. Tell me about you. I heard that you were sorrowful about Stefan's death.**

 **C-Please i dont want to talk about that'said and was ready to cry**

 **K-Oh my dear, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad.'said and hugged her softly**

 **Caroline didn't push Klaus away. She was feeling safe in his arms. Klaus was happy that their relationships were getting closer.**

 **Bonnie was sitting lonely in her house. She had lighted the fireplace and she was trying to exercise her magic. Suddenly, the door knocked. Bonnie wasn't expecting someone. She got up to open the door.** When she opened the door she saw...

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY. I WILL WRITE LONGER AND BETTER STORIES IN THE FUTURE.


End file.
